In recent years, in a power consumer (house, etc.), a fuel cell unit provided with a fuel cell and a power conversion equipment (power conditioner) is becoming popular as an auxiliary power source for a commercial power grid.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of displaying a message prompting to ventilate a room when a temperature in a room where an air conditioner is provided is lower than an outdoor air temperature.